


Routine Mission

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cap is a Self Righteous Idiot, Captain America - Freeform, Minor Violence, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark is Taken for Granted Again, by cap, mostly just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: I am Captain America, so that means everything I do is right...doesn't it?





	

Captain Steve Rogers was a great man. Obviously the such was true; no one, especially not those in the continental US, would ever abuse Captain America's reputation with false complaints of injustice or cruelty, or any other such thing!

It was unthinkable. 

I especially knew so, considering the legend was, well...me. 

I checked once more to ascertain that my famed shield was in its place on my back before I leaped from Stark's quinjet and into the fray. The mission was simple and promised to be easy and quick for the likes of myself and my team; it was merely a quick kill-the-bad-guys, in-and-out type thing. Shield knew what they were doing.

* * *

Elbow to the ribs, one down; falls into the other one, quick kick, that makes two. Three shoots a volley at me, deflect deflect, throw the shield, bounces off three and comes back. Swing around and smash a fourth in the face with the edge. Seven left on my edge. Kick, five is down. Six and seven charge, duck, let them tangle one another and shoot twice. Done on my--

The headset crackles to life. "Shit--Captain--I need--" Clint garbles into the my receiver, panic clear in his voice. "I need backup--west side of the--AAAaugh!" It cuts off as though he were  _choking_. 

I speak back, calm and collected as ever, "I'm going after him."

Natasha replies, harsh,  _cold_ , "You  _can't_. We need you here."

But I am Captain America, of course. I know right from wrong better than some ex-KGB assassin does. They'll thank me later. 

Because going after Clint is the right thing to do. 

I ducked out of the room and sprinted for the west end of the building, fast as I could be even with the super-serum. 

"Don't do this, Cap," Stark growls over the headsets. I swear he's probably enjoying this. Stark never liked me, and he ever was a poor excuse for a human being anyway. "Cap, we _can_  win this, but only with you on our side!"

I scoffed, then reply a final time. "Clint needs me more than you guys do." And with that parting note, I left the battlefield.

* * *

 

It's been two days since we last saw Clint. The Avengers nearly got their asses kicked, but they pulled through. Stark complained that he needs to build a new suit--as if that's any sort of big deal. He's rich, and he's always building new suits. It doesn't really matter, you know? Anyway, I've been on Clint's trail. I think Hydra has him, but honestly that's just because I can't find neither heads nor tails of him. It's like he's vanished off the face of the Earth. 

Or, well, Northern Germany. Because they definitely took him somewhere near here yesterday. 

Shield has my phone ringing off the hook. They must be mad. Fury seems like the type to freak out over the fact that I'd taken one of his precious quinjets, but I figure Stark can just make him a new one. I mean, it's probably no big deal. He invented them, right? 

* * *

I rescued Clint. Okay, it wasn't Hydra, apparently it as some other evil mastermind's crew, but between Clint and I we managed to put down every one of them.

I was right. Fury  _was_ mad.

* * *

A. Apparently using Shield's stuff puts others in danger.

B. Bad guys are not necessarily the worst things that could happen to the Avengers. 

C. ~~Captain America was right. You all were wrong.~~  Commanders' orders are important during battle.

D. ~~Damn Fury and Shield for this. I'm right.~~

E. ~~You're all making a mistake.~~

F. I'm done here. I don't have anything to say; I was right, and they're trying to punish me for it. Fury insists that he could have found Clint with my help, but I think he's wrong. So it was unbelievably important that I rescued him, you know! No one got hurt, anyway, except the people who messed with my teammates!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Alright so apparently the example I cited was wrong; Laura118b called me on that. Thank you, by the way. I appreciate it. I still think Steve's kind of an asshole, though.)


End file.
